Pelangi
by Coffey Milk
Summary: Melihat pelangi, Fang dan Boboiboy


**Pelangi**

**FangBoboiboy**

**AU, Friendship, Romance, Fluff/**udahsemuaaja

**Rated T**

**WARN : ini SHO-AI jadi bagi yang tidak suka silahkan tekan tombol back di bawah kanan pojok. Maaf kalau agak OOC semua tokohnya. Dan maaf juga jika ada typos. Oh, ya. Dan ini mereka pada umur 14 ya~**

:)

Just for fun!

:)

Hujan baru saja berhenti beberapa menit yang lalu. Namun, Boboiboy tak ada niat sedikit pun untuk beranjak dari tempatnya duduk di kursi kelas dan hanya memandang ke arah luar jendela dengan pandangan sendu.

Teman-temannya sudah pulang beberapa jam yang lalu, ia tidak ikut mereka karena memiliki sejam pelajaran tambahan sebagai hukuman tidur di kelas. Tengah pelajaran tambahan itu pula hujan turun mengguyur desa Rintis, padahal jam pelajaran sudah mau habis. Pada akhirnya, ia terpaksa menunggu hujan berhenti (karena tidak membawa payung) daripada bertindak nekat dengan resiko esok harinya masuk angin. Ia tidak mau, cukup sudah ia kehilangan beberapa jam pelajarannya akibat kelelahan.

Malas dan lelah bercampur menjadi satu membuatnya tidak kunjung bergerak untuk pulang kerumah padahal hari semakin memasuki sore. Ia menghela napas berkali-kali, terus begitu sambil mengetuk-ngetuk meja yang menjadi tumpuan kepalanya saat ini. Hingga seorang membuka pintu kelas dan berjalan kearahnya.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya orang itu.

Tak perlu menoleh pun Boboiboy tahu siapa orang itu, si pemuda cina berkacamata dengan rambut berwarna ungu kelam, Fang, "Mager. Malas Gerak." Jawab Boboiboy.

"Kakek mu menyuruhku mencari mu." Sahut Fang.

"Ya sudah. Biarkan saja." Ucap Boboiboy.

"Ayo pulang," ajak Fang.

"Ku bilang aku malas gerak." Sahut Boboiboy, tak niat.

"Kalau begitu ku gendong aja, sini." Ucap Fang.

Boboiboy menoleh sengit dan mentap Fang dengan tatapan malas, "Jangan, ntar kau jadi pendek."ujar si pemilik topi oranye itu.

Fang tertawa remeh, "Ini sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan tau. Tenang saja, aku pasti tumbuh keatas kok." Ucapnya.

Boboiboy mendecih, "Aku akan jalan saja." Lalu ia berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti Fang.

Keluar dari gedung sekolah, Fang menarik tangannya dan berlari kearah yang berlainan dengar arah jalan ke rumah.

"Hei! Salah jalan tau!" seru Boboiboy, tak terima tangannya ditarik begitu saja oleh Fang menuju ke sebuah tempat.

"Diam saja. Dan ikuti aku! Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu pada mu!" seru Fang, dan mereka berhenti di sebuah tempat terbuka yang dikelilingi beberapa pohon besar.

Boboiboy mengatur nafasnya, dan menegakkan tubuhnya dan bersiap untuk mengeluarkan beberapa omelan pada si pemuda Cina berkacamata. Namun, ia tak jadi saat jemari Fang menyentuh bibirnya untuk diam. Dan jari telunjuk tangannya yang lain menunjuk kearah langit diatas mereka.

"Lihat, ada pelangi."

Boboiboy menatap kearah langit dan terkesima saat melihat biasan warna di langit, terlihat jelas dan sangat indah. Lalu ia menatap Fang yang ternyata menatapnya juga.

"Hmm… kenapa kau menunjukkan ku ini?" tanya Boboiboy.

Fang menggaruk dagunya yang tak gatal dan menatap langit, pose berpikir. Lalu ia kembali menatap Boboiboy.

"Tentu saja karena pelangi itu munculnya jarang sekali bukan? Syukurlah, pelanginya belum hilang. Aku ingin kau melihatnya, setidaknya ini bisa merilekskan dirimu sedikit kan?" jelas Fang.

Boboiboy menatapnya malas, membuat Fang terkejut.

"Apaan? Aku salah ya?" tanya Fang.

Boboiboy tertawa kecil dan menatap kearah langit, "Tidak. Tidak salah, tidak benar juga. Tapi terimakasih." Ucap Boboiboy.

Fang tersenyum tipis, lalu ikutan melihat kearah langit. Hingga warna pelangi semakin menipis, keduanya pun kembali melanjutkan perjalan pulang yang tadi sempat terpotong.

"Hei, Fang."

"Hum?"

"Aku berbeda pikiran, gendong aku." Ucap Boboiboy.

""Oke, hah?! Gak mau." Balas Fang.

"Ayolah, gapapa ya?" tanya Boboiboy dan langsung bergelayut di atas punggung Fang, "Biar kau pendek."

"Kh..itu takkan terjadi…..khh-Boboiboy! Kau mencekikku!" seru Fang tak terima.

"Oh maaf." Ucap Boboiboy.

Pada akhirnya Fang menggendong si pemuda bertopi oranye itu (setelah berdebat beberapa kali dan di menangkan oleh Boboiboy) hingga ke rumahnya dan di sambut dengan sapaan dan tatapan aneh dari kakek Aba.

:v

_**FIN**_

:v

:v

Tepuk tangan dulu dong/haish/ becanda kok. Oke, terimakasih banyaaaaaaaaakkkkk buat yang udah baca ini, dan kalau sempet tolong di review yak~

Komen, kritik, sanjungan, ocehan, omelan, saya terima, nufufufufu/digaplokDaemonSpade

Adios!

Published : 12 Feb 2015


End file.
